


I'm Sorry

by taintedsportscandy



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintedsportscandy/pseuds/taintedsportscandy
Summary: This was a request on tumblr!Sportacus is self conscious of his ears, and Robbie accidentally triggers him.





	

Robbie sat on the bench, his arms wrapped around Sportacus who was currently in his lap. It was the only way to get Sportacus to sit still, and also the only way to get Robbie to spend some time outside. After some time, Sportacus would stop fidgeting and relax. He was laid back, his head resting in the crook of Robbie’s neck.

“That one looks like a shoe.” Sportacus suddenly said. “What?” Robbie asked, raising a brow. “The clouds!” the elf happily replied. “That one looks like a shoe. Ooh, and that one looks like your hair!” “You’re dumb,” Robbie laughed. 

He pressed his cheek against the elf’s and looked up anyway. “That one looks like one of those net things you play with.” He said after searching the sky. “What?!” Sportacus giggled. “You know. You hold the handle and whack a ball back and forth with it.. but you mostly use it to hit apples and stuff.” “A tennis racket?” Sportacus asked, bursting out laughing at Robbie’s description. Robbie wanted to be mad that he was being laughed at, but he enjoyed the sound of his laughter too much. 

“That one looks like your big old head and your stupid ears,” Robbie smirked. When Sportacus didn’t respond, he lifted his head. “Sportaflop?” he asked. The elf looked unusually pale, his lips pressed together in a frown. When he noticed his blue eyes were watering, he began to panic. “Sportacus? Sportacus, are you okay? I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” he rambled, moving Sportacus in his lap, cradling him without realizing it. 

Sportacus had a hand raised to his ear. “No, it’s okay, I.. it’s fine.” “No, it’s not fine! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset.” He wiped a tear from the elf’s eye, and noticed his breathing pattern changed. He hugged Sportacus’ head in his arms, kissing his head all over. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I love you, I love your ears,” he said, planting a kiss on his ear to prove it. “I didn’t mean it,” he whispered, beginning to rock.

Sportacus leaned into him. “I know, Robbie. It’s just kind of programmed into me,” he said sadly, but managed a small smile anyway. “Well then I’m gonna program it back out of you,” Robbie said stubbornly, but still lovingly held onto the elf. 

Sportacus finally giggled, and Robbie’s heart and stomach loosened from the tight knot of panic they were in. “That one looks like a heart,” Sportacus said, his voice evening out. Robbie didn’t bother to look up. “That’s my heart,” he said, looking at the elf, whose eyes were fixed on the sky again. The elf turned to look at him, then broke into laughter. Robbie smiled and kissed his cheek, then put a small kiss on his ear. Sportacus leaned his head on his shoulder again, and they sat in silence, content with each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to request a writing or drawing, please message me here or on tumblr: taintedsportscandy


End file.
